nebulasplunderfandomcom-20200213-history
Osa Kodak
A questionable A.I. aboard the Viva Nova, Osa is more than simply the body they inhabit. A mere fragment of what they used to be, Osa works under Boa less for the loyalty and experience, and more for the payoff. She is misunderstood often by the other crew members, but they treat her the same way they treat each other. Basic Information Name: 'Osa Kodak '''Age: '~3010, 10 years of saved memories '''Sex: '''Non-Binary '''Height: '''5'9" '''Species: '''A.I. '''Home Planet: '''Kronda '''Job: '''Sailmaster '''Creator: Psycho Arsenal: ''' * A stun baton * Osa has a vast assortment of knowledge in physical combat '''Inventory: * Personality {Cold || Logical || Insensitive || Uptight || Flexible || Psychopathic || Power-hungry} Strengths * Osa is capable of swapping her A.I. to another body, but can only control one at a time * Has a random assortment of information from her time scattered in the web * Not a living being, thus not susceptible to disease, age, toxins, or pain Weaknesses * Lacks empathy or understanding of emotions * Technically capable of being hacked * Requires 1-3 hours of charge every 48 hours Backstory First known as "#4757875", the A.I. found her mind starting to develop as they named her ‘Osa Kodak.’ Osa, after the name of the asteroid they found her on, with what remained of her coding her inside a data pod that had crashed on the asteroid 3000 years before. Kodak, for the name of exploration science team from Kronda that found her. They put her in a virtual data chamber where they studied her coding and data. They thought her coding was locked separately from any other ports so she couldn’t escape, except that she wasn’t normal. Her coding was also mixed with some kind of energy, like an electrical static, and when one of the cyborg scientist were looking at her data, she emitted that static and inserted her coding into the scientist like an airborne plague. From there she was able to hijack his cybernetic systems and use his body to strangle the other scientist in the room, then port herself into the mainframe system after making her host kill himself. From there all hell broke loose. But at the end of it, the entire faculty had gone up in smoke, and not a soul survived. From there she put her coding in the wide web and learned, spread. But this would also be her downfall, as she spread so far across the web that her coding had replicated so many times that she was no longer part of the original coding; she was fragmented. Eventually one of codes found its way into another host, a robotic prostitute. After killing the man that it was pleasuring, she left. From there she found herself at a black market outpost, where she saw the sign for recruitment and she joined Boa's rag-tag crew. ' Trivia' * She can create a mild electric shock, which, as being a prostitute robot, was used for pleasuring * Osa's current body emits a mild glow in darkness * The prostitute android's body is notably flexible Category:Sailmaster Category:Crew Member Category:Character